Cause if I didn't have you
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: James and Kendall get in the biggest fight they've ever had, and make up under most unusual circumstances.


**A/N I don't know where this came from. Maybe because me and my best friend are fighting. Maybe because I'm desperate for a thunderstorm. Maybe I am just Kames deprived. Either way, here we go.**

**The boys are 16 in this, still in Minnesota. I own every bit of this story but I do not own the boys. I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time. Hope you Kames bromance lovers like this xoxo!**

'_Cause if I didn't have you, what would I be? _

Hard pellets of rain crashed against the window pane. Every few seconds, a flash of lightning would lighten up the otherwise pitch dark room. James sat in this room, his knees against his chest, tears to match the rain outside falling down his heated face.

He kept seeing Kendall, kept thinking about him no matter how much he tried not to. He wished he could forget about their friendship like Kendall had, but he wanted it back so badly. He didn't want the past 10 years to be all for naught. Everything they had been through couldn't be just tossed away like it meant nothing, it just _couldn't._

They had the worst fight their friendship had seen last week. James had tried to work through it, but Kendall left him standing there, trying to mend the rift in their relationship. But Kendall hadn't wanted to hear it. He was stubborn and bull headed enough to leave his best friend to cry by himself.

But James wasn't about to let it end that easily. He _missed_ Kendall. He missed his laugh and his protective presence, and he also knew Kendall. He had a hard time admitting he was hurting. It was nearly physically impossible for him to say he was wrong and apologize. And the thought that Kendall was in his room feeling even half of what James was feeling was what made the brunet throw on his jacket, shoes and race out the door. His jeans and shoes became soaked form running through muddy puddles and his hair was sopping wet. He was freezing from the cool fall Minnesota temperatures, but he kept going 'til he reached Kendall's house and climbed the terrace to the roof, knowing Kendall would never answer the front door while he was mad at him. He carefully skidded across the wet, slanted roof to Kendall's bedroom and was only three feet from knocking at Kendall's window when his foot slipped. He landed hard on his belly. He gasped in pain and immediately began to slide at an alarming rate towards the edge of the roof.

"Kendall!" James screamed, praying his cries for help weren't drowned out by the pounding, relentless rain.

"_Kendall!"_

The blonde sat up in his bed, his ears perked like a puppy dogs. He had just been about to fall asleep when the muffled, distressed cry called for him. He could recognize that voice from anywhere.

Kendall opened his window and flinched when cold shards of rain splattered against his face as gust of wind blew. He could hardly see out there! The storm was getting frighteningly strong.

"James?" Kendall called, beginning to wonder if he had just dreamt the cry for help.

"Kendall!"

James' voice was shrill with fear. Kendall scrambled out of his window and inched across the roof towards the voice. He found James clinging to the edge, his entire body dangling dangerously. He looked like he was slipping, about to fall off any moment from then.

"James! Oh my God!" Kendall was so panicked, he didn't have time to question why his best friend was hanging off his roof in the middle of an intense storm.

A clap of thunder sounded above them as Kendall reached for his friend, startling him. His clothes were already soaked through and he was freezing.

It was extremely hard for Kendall to keep himself steady while trying to pull James' larger body up. He felt like he was about to tumble off the roof, too.

"Kendall, stop! You'll fall too!" James cried. His fingers began to lose their grip. Kendall's roof was quite high up, and he was suspended over their driveway. It would certainly hurt a lot if he fell…

"I can't let you fall Jamie!" Kendall said. He held onto a chimney spoke and leaned down, trying to reach James, but he was too far away.

"Kendall, I'm going to fall!" James said. "I can't hold on any longer!"

"Yes you can, you have to!" Kendall said, thinking quick. "Just trust me, ok?"

Kendall nearly fell three times on his way to the terrace on the side of the house and climbed down, then ran to where James was holding on to the gutter, trying to climb back up to no avail.

"James! I'm under you, bro! You can let go!"

"WHAT?!" James shrieked.

"I'll catch you when you fall, bro! I got you! Just let go, you'll be safe."

James cringed, sent out a short prayer, and let go of the gutter because he trusted Kendall with all of his heart.

James was weightless for a moment before he hit the ground with a thud, and it knocked the breath out him. But his landing had been cushioned by something soft and wheezing. Kendall was on the muddy grass with him, gasping for breath as he had all the oxygen knocked out of him as well.

"You caught me, buddy," James said breathlessly.

Kendall attempted a laugh. "Of course I did," he said, patting James' back. They were a tangled heap of limbs as if in some kind of Picasso hug, and they were incredibly sore, but despite that, it felt good to be with each other again.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"Why the hell were you on my roof in this kind of weather I the middle of the night?"

"Because you don't answer your door," James said simply. Kendall laughed.

"I missed you," James added.

Kendall stopped laughing, turning somber. He wrapped his arms around James and squeezed him to his chest.

"James, I was so freaking stupid. I don't know why we were fighting. But this week was the week from hell. I need you, bro. I don't know why I ever thought I didn't. Saying those things to you and leaving you that day was the biggest mistake of my life, and God knows I've made my fair share of mistakes. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry I ignored you, and I am really, really, _really_ sorry that I am basically the reason why you fell off a giant house in the middle of a thunder storm."

"It's all okay," James said. "Just as long as we don't fight anymore."

"I promise," Kendall said, closing his eyes and burying his face in James' drenched hair.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy that we are making up but can we cuddle somewhere that's not in the middle of a torrential downpour?"

Kendall cracked up laughing. "Sure, dude." He helped his best friend and ran towards the house so they could make hot chocolate and dry off. A thunderous boom of thunder made both boys scream like little girls and had James hop on Kendall's back to be carried the rest of the way inside.

…_When I'm with you, my life seems complete._

**A/N Okay literally I JUST wrote that Carlos fic and this was written in record time of mere MINUTES, even though I just announced my writers block… Like why does my brain work this way omg. Lol. I love things like reviews (A LOT), and favorites, and messages, and even just hits on my story… So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the Kamesy!**


End file.
